With proactive routing protocols, routers in a computer network compute their routing tables a priori for “all” destinations (i.e., ahead of requiring the routes). Proactive routing protocols are more expensive in terms of memory, but routes are known in advance of sending traffic from any node to any other node in the network, thus avoiding delays to compute routes when transmitting data through the network. Conversely, reactive routing protocols are “on-demand” routing protocols, where a route is computed when needed using a request/reply technique. Often, reactive routing may be used where resources are limited, e.g., low power devices and/or devices with reduced memory or processing capabilities. Consequently, only a subset of routes to destinations are maintained at nodes/devices operating according to a reactive routing protocol, particularly those routes that are currently being utilized. Therefore, there is generally a delay to determine routes to particular destinations when needed in reactive routing, due in particular to the propagation of request and reply messages and the necessary path computation for each flow of traffic originated to a destination.